Anti-Idle: The Game/Battle Arena
The Battle Arena is a more complex feature in the Anti-Idle:The Game. Stats There are 6 stats for the player: Attack Higher Attack = Higher damage dealt to monsters. Base: 10 Growth: +1 per level up Max: 60,000 attack points. (cannot buy after 50,000) Defense Higher Defense = Less damage taken. Base: 8 Growth: +1 per level up Max: 60,000 defense points. (cannot buy after 50,000) HP Higher HP = Can survive more and stronger attacks, faster HP recharge. Base: 50 Growth: +10 per level up Max: 600,000 HP. (cannot buy after 500,000) MP Higher MP = Can cast more skills, faster MP recharge. Base: 5 Growth: +5 per level up Max: 600,000 MP. (cannot buy after 500,000) Accuracy Higher Accuracy = Higher hit ratio, can hit more monsters. Base: 1 Growth: +1 per level up Max: N/A Evasion Higher Evasion = Higher chance to avoid enemy attacks. Base: 1 Growth: +1 per level up Max: N/A Skills 'Attack Skills' 'Buff Skills' 'Healing Skills' Skill Upgrades For every 50 levels you gain, a skill point will be awarded; it can be used to improve skills, up to 20 points can be used in each skill, and skill points can be easily rearranged. Quests As of version 1257, the player can recieve quests by going to the safe zone (this is the first area in the arena; you respawn here if you die) from Mission Kommander. The quests are to kill X number of monsters, and the monster is determined by the player's skills. The quest can be forfeited in the second page of the features shop. When completed a quest, the player recieves some Insta-progress and 1 Mission Point, which is currently used for entering the Dark Pyramid (and achievements). Shop In the shop, you will be able to buy everything you need for the Battle Arena (except pixels, you buy those in the store at the Home area, on page 2 of the Features tab). Once you buy something, it can't be sold, so think before choosing a weapon, armor, or stat upgrade. Weapons There are 2 kinds of weapons: melee and ranged. Melee weapons Better knockback distance, but can only fight enemies at a close range. Generally higher attack for the same price. Ranged Weapons Worse knockback distance, but can fight enemies no matter how far they are from you. Special Weapons The Burned Rope, while expensive, allows you to kill the Grinning Colossus in the Ropeless Room. After buying it, you can refresh the game to get a refund on your pixels. The Grenades burns all of the weapon stamina in each shot, making it the slowest weapon, even with the Speed Ring. The Exclusive weapon can only found on the V.I.P. store, in exchange for 10,000 Red Coins. The Evil Sword and Pyrabow can be "won" by getting 666 and 1,337 kills in the Dark Pyramid. Armor Increases the defense of the player. Rings One of the latest additions to the battle arena, and only one can be equipped at a time, and they give great boosts to the player. BEWARE you lose all of them if you die, regardless if they equipped or not. (Exception: Protection Ring) They are found as rare loot from monsters and must be picked up with the mouse before they disappear. Health Ring Maximum HP +100% HP Recovery +20% Mana Ring Maximum MP +100% MP Recovery +20% Knockback Ring Knockback Distance +20% Defense Ring Dodge Chance +30% Critical Ring Critical Chance +50% Mega Critical Chance +1% Encounter Ring Encounter Delay -25% Speed Ring Attack Speed +50% (Max 25) Accuracy Ring Completely ignores the evasion of the monsters, allowing you to always hit. Revenge Ring 5% chance to encounter the monster you need for your mission, no matter where you are. Protection Ring When you wear this ring, you will not lose any rings when you die. Bestiary Even being the most expensive thing in the Battle Arena shop, is a very useful item. In addition to letting you check the monsters you have killed, it gives you extra info about the monsters (providing you have a high enough level for the monster), and a reward for each monster kill. Note: You have a slight chance to get a reward each time you kill a monster before getting the bestiary, but buying the bestiary allows you to get the reward each time. More Info here. Epic Pyramid Battle From the game: GOAL: Kill as many as possible in 3 minutes. RULES: 1. Monsters spawn instantly. There is no waiting time. 2. Potions and Buffs are not allowed. 3. Your stats will be changed. Defense won't work. 4. If you quit midway, you lose. REWARDS: 1. You gain extra EXP if you make it to the end! 2. You get special weapons if your score is high! It is a minigame that can be accessed by clicking the gold pyramid in The Desert. Entering uses up 1 Mission Point each time. When entering, you have 3 seconds (the timer starts at 183 sec.) to position your fingers before the enemies start spawning. Your HP and MP are changed to 1000/1000 inside. You will take about 100 damage per hit on average since your defense is temporarily set to 0. If you die, you still keep any rings you have. Time Machine Enemies have a chance to drop "Time Pieces" when they are killed. The color of the piece dropped is the same as the enemy's name (yellow-named enemies don't drop any color). In order to actually use the Time Machine, you must repair it. There are two ways to repair it: Using Time pieces or Pixels. 1337 White Pieces repairs 5%, 1337 Red Pieces repairs 15%, 1337 Purple Pieces repairs 45%, and 9001 Pixels repairs 0.5%. Any combination of resources can be used to repair it. Taking damage also damages the machine, so you probably shouldn't repair it "as you go". There is also an option to "visit" it by paying 9001 Pixels. You can get an achievement by visiting it between 10% and 25% repaired, and it must be 100% for you to actually use it. When using the Time Machine when it's "ready", you get transported to 2012. It only has two monsters: Invisible X and Chuck Norris. Idling there is not recommended, as Chuck Norris is strong enough to potentially 1-hit kill you unless you're near the HP cap and have high defense (and any form of auto-healing will not heal you fast enough if you survive the first hit either). Battle Arena